


Water and metal (won't they form rust?)

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hoshi Meguri AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, gakutenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: “Sirena is a peaceful star, isn’t it?” Gaku questions, hissing in pain when Tenn presses against another one of his cuts.“We do not interact with other stars, but we are highly protective of our own,” Tenn reminds, “I won’t be responsible if you are captured, one day.”Gaku smiles slyly at him. “Yes, you will. You care for me, pretty one.”(Alt: The Prince of Lama and the High Priest of Sirena meet despite the rules of Sirena forbidding them to.)[Bonus chapter featuring Gaku and Riku's backstory added!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was done while binging on Kensho Ono's songs and now I have an unhealthy love towards Rainbow Road.

Their meeting began with Tenn finding Gaku half-dead by the borders of Sirena.

 

There was a mission gone wrong, and Gaku was forced to retreat to the nearest planet he can find, which happens to be the star known for its abundance of water and its exclusiveness from other stars, Sirena. Gaku barely remembers arriving there - he could only recall the pain coursing through his veins and the blood which flows steadily out of him.

 

He collapses onto the ground as soon as he manages to sneak in - Sirena’s exclusiveness is unfortunately mutual, for in exchange for not being involved in other planet’s affairs, no other planet is allowed to enter Sirena under any circumstances and vice versa. Gaku thanks his luck that he managed to enter undetected, and barely registers the grass under his feet before he falls to the ground.

 

As he hears the sound of his heartbeat, slow but steady, he thinks of Riku.

 

The poor kid. He must be worried sick waiting for him at the castle - no doubt pacing around the throne room waiting for any news about him. He promised to return, but now, Gaku isn’t sure he could fulfill such promise. He closes his eyes and concentrates on breathing, trying to ignore the pain.

 

After what feels like an eternity, he hears footsteps.

 

“Hm? Why is the Prince of Lama here?” a soft male voice asks.

 

Gaku internally winces. Not only is he found, his identity other than that of a soldier is known. He holds his breath and keeps still, hoping to fool the newcomer into thinking he is dead. Maybe then, he will leave Gaku alone.

 

“You’re fooling no one, Prince. Or soldier, if you wish to keep your royal blood a secret,” says the voice again, amused this time. “Perhaps, acting isn’t your forte.”

 

Gaku sighs and opens his eyes.

 

“Maybe, but there is no harm in --,”

 

Gaku looks at the newcomer’s face and all words are stuck in his throat.

 

The newcomer is a young boy, probably a few years younger than himself, with light hair and light eyes. Dressed in elaborate garments with materials painted in gradients of blue and green, the boy regards Gaku with a cool expression - a strange contrast to his otherwise youthful face. There is no smile on his face, and yet --

 

Gaku thinks he is looking at an angel.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

He learns a while later that the boy’s name is Tenn - which means Heaven in the mother tongue of Lama, fitting for an angelic creature such as him - and he is the Guardian of the rivers of Sirena. Tenn keeps his distance and only introduces himself after much pressing from Gaku, but he treats Gaku’s wounds and lets him go, even promising to never speak of their encounter.

 

He tells Gaku not to return, reminding him of the rules their planets abide to.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Sirena doesn’t interact with other planets, so finding an excuse just to go to there itself is already a challenge for Lama’s chief military officer and heir to the throne, Gaku. But Gaku is a person who never quits, especially not for the person he wishes to meet.

 

Tenn, the high priest and guardian of the rivers in Sirena, scolds him for this, for meeting him is breaking the rules for both Lama and Sirena. Gaku, however, thinks breaking the rules for this friend is very much worth it.

 

“You’re a fool, soldier,” Tenn chastises for the umpteeth time. He tends to Gaku’s wounds after the latter falls off a cliff in an attempt to sneak into the planet’s border, and presses on one particular cut harder on purpose just to prove his point. “I am not worth the price of your head if Sirena finds out you’re here.”

 

“Sirena is a peaceful star, isn’t it?” Gaku questions, hissing in pain when Tenn presses against another one of his cuts.

 

“We do not interact with other stars, but we are highly protective of our own,” Tenn reminds, “I won’t be responsible if you are captured, one day.”

 

Gaku smiles slyly at him. “Yes, you will. You care for me, pretty one.”

 

Tenn smacks Gaku’s shoulder in retaliation, smiling smugly when Gaku yelps in pain.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Gaku is bathing in the rivers of Sirena - a crime in itself already, if him breaching the borders of the star isn’t one.

 

Tenn is not amused.

 

“Our waters are sacred, you foolish soldier. Do not treat it like your castle’s baths,” he says steely, glaring at Gaku from the riverside. “Are you outrightly disrespecting our customs?”

 

Gaku grins, floating on the river’s surface, dressed only in his pants. “Then, how do _you_ bath, pretty one? Surely you do, don’t you?”

 

Tenn bristles. “We have our own water resources specially reserved for such uses. Unlike you barbarians, we greatly treasure what is meant to be treasured.”

 

Gaku glances at the boy, his expression feigning hurt. “You wound me, High Priest. I do know how to treasure things, I’ll have you know.”

 

He slowly moves into a standing position in the river, water dripping down his hair and trailing down his nape and shoulder to his bare chest, as he walks slowly towards Tenn. The latter stares at him apprehensively when Gaku stands in front of him, still half submerged in the river.

 

Gaku reaches out a hand. A knowing smirk graces his handsome face.

 

“Or should I say, _someone_ ,” he adds, soft enough for Tenn to hear.

 

Tenn feels something warm creep up his neck to his face, not expecting Gaku’s words. His eyes widen slightly, and he barely has time to notice the growing smirk on the Prince’s face before Gaku abruptly takes Tenn’s hand and pulls him into the river.

 

Tenn falls, quite ungracefully, into the river, breaking its surface with both a loud splash and a startled yelp from himself.

 

“You--!!” Tenn snarls when he finally resurfaces, his hat askew and clothes dripping wet. Gaku erupts into laughter, and continues to do so when Tenn pushes him back into the water in retaliation. “You absolute ---! Ugh!”

 

“You’re a lucky one, High Priest,” Gaku says a while later after calming down. He remains sitting in the river as he watches Tenn sitting cross-legged by the riverbank, squeezing his clothes dry. Tenn turns to him sullenly, still angry.

 

“For what?” he asks in a clipped tone.

 

Gaku’s expression turns fond.

 

“You look pretty no matter what,” he says.

 

Tenn turns away in a huff, in attempt to hide the growing blush on his face. Stupid Prince and his stupid, lovely words.

 

*

*

*

*

*

“Pretty one,”

 

A heavy sigh.

 

“You must really not treasure your life for you to keep coming here.”

 

Gaku laughs, easy and carefree. Part of his face is covered with a cloak, hiding it from view of the passerbys. He sits cross-legged on the branch of a tree, watching Tenn from above. “And you must really miss me for you to always be here by the borders everytime I come here.” He grins cheekily. “Were you waiting for me, pretty one?”

 

Even from above, Gaku could see the red blush dusting Tenn’s cheeks, a startling contrast against his pale skin. He laughs as the High Priest turns away in a huff, crossing his arms.

 

“In case you forgot, soldier, I am the Guardian of Sirena’s rivers. It isn’t my fault the borders have rivers surrounding them. I’m merely doing my job,” Tenn answers petulantly.

 

Gaku smirks. “Sure, but I just find it so convenient that you’re always working _here_ whenever I’m around, given how many rivers there are in Sirena.”

 

Tenn’s only response is to chuck a pebble towards him, which Gaku avoids with ease, laughing all the way.

 

*

*

*

*

*

(They’ve become something like friends, the two of them. Though Tenn would swallow a snake’s venom than to admit that.)

 

*

*

*

*

*

“Prince.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Then, soldier.”

 

“...I suppose I’ll never get you to call my name, will I?” Gaku sighs. He leans against the wall, carefully hiding from view of the residents passing by as he watches Tenn go about his work. Tenn is crouching by a fountain and has his hands dipped inside it, staring intently into the water while murmuring something.

 

Gaku remembers something about cleansing, and how it is Tenn’s responsibility to carry out the process out anywhere where the river water flows into. Be it dams, fountains or lakes. He remembers mentioning that it could take him all day in some cases and by the time he is done, he could see the stars shining in the sky.

 

Gaku frowns. What a monotonous way to carry out a person’s daily life.

 

Tenn stands up before turning around to face Gaku. There is a smirk on his face. “No,” he answers simply, “You’ll have to earn that honor, soldier.”

 

Gaku shrugs. “Fine by me, pretty one.”

 

Tenn offers him a tiny side smile before extending his arm, offering out his hand towards Gaku. The latter stares at it questioningly.

 

“Come walk with me, soldier,” says Tenn, “Make sure your cloak is fastened. I wouldn’t want to be responsible if you are caught.”

 

Gaku smirks. “What a selfish demand.” However, he takes his hand regardless, and let himself be led by Tenn.

 

The kingdom of Sirena consists of small villages clustered around a central town, where the Royal Family and Tenn himself reside. The air in Sirena is constantly cold, as if it is winter all-year around, and several times a year, heavy rainfall would befall on the kingdom. This is when Tenn would be the busiest - both collecting and purifying water resources for days on end with little rest in between.

 

Gaku frowns to himself. Walking behind him, he could see just how small Tenn’s frame is - even more so with the long cloak-like High Priest garments he wears on a daily basis. He thinks of the heavy burden the boy brings on his shoulders - too heavy for someone as young as him.

 

Tenn stops and so does Gaku. He belatedly realizes that they are standing in front of a large oak tree, its branches devoid of any leaves. Tenn steps forward and places a hand on its bark, before leaning in and pressing his forehead against the rough surface. Gaku watches mutely, mesmerized.

 

“This tree died not too long ago,” Tenn murmurs, breaking Gaku out of his reverie. “It’s always been sickly, despite the love and care the residents give it daily. No matter how much they tried, it just refused to grow healthily. Even as a tree, it lived a fairly short life.”

 

Gaku walks closer to the tree, and presses his hand against the trunk, just inches away from Tenn’s hand.

 

“The air in Sirena has always been cold,” Tenn continues, “More so here, at the very center. It grows warmer the nearer you get to the border, but it’s still quite chilly by most standards. It’s not a surprise that some forms of life won’t be handle it for too long.”

 

Gaku listens carefully, unsure why Tenn is saying all this but waits all the same.

 

Tenn is quiet for a brief moment, and Gaku notices the way his hand slowly curls into a loose fist.

 

“Soldier.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Tenn hesitates for half a second. “Is the air in Lama cold, too?”

 

Gaku blinks, not expecting the question. He shakes his head.

 

“It depends on the season… but generally, it’s quite warm. Not humid, either. I…” Gaku scratches the back of his neck. “I don’t usually spend so much time noticing things like that,” he admits. “It’s easy to breathe in, I guess. And definitely doesn’t kill trees.” He adds the last part jokingly, to lighten the mood.

 

Tenn closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. Gaku could hear the soft exhale and his eyes stray to Tenn’s hand again - this time, his fingers are unfurling.

 

“That’s good to hear, then,” Tenn murmurs. “I suppose, it is a better place for him.”

 

Gaku blinks again.

 

“For who?”

 

Tenn opens his eyes, and waits for a second before turning to glance at Gaku.

 

“My brother.”

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Though Tenn refuses to share his name, Gaku learns that Tenn has a younger twin brother living somewhere in Lama.

 

He also learns that twins are uncommon in Sirena, and their existence often accompanied with superstitions. Parents of one were once shunned by the society in the past, and while that practice is no longer carried out, the stigma around twins remain.

 

No twin has ever survived being together.

 

“The child was born with poor health, further adding on to such rumors,” says Tenn in a soft voice. They are outside the town now, strolling down a pathway of trees. Wind blows against Gaku’s face, nearly knocking off the hood off his head.

 

“He would get sick so often, especially when it rains,” Tenn continues, “There are days where he would sleep for days on end, trapped in his feverish haze.” He stops walking, his gaze dropping to the ground. “One day, he had a violent fit and coughed out blood. It was...It was terrible.” His voice drops into a whisper. “I thought for a fleeting moment that my brother is dead.”

 

Gaku glances at Tenn, his brows furrowing in concern when Tenn wraps his arms around himself, curling into himself. It is subtle, but Gaku could see how his frame shakes.

 

“Tenn…”

 

“We knew that if he remains in Sirena, he would surely die,” Tenn speaks, “But to leave Sirena is against the rule, and to even speak of it is punishable by death. Despite that, we were so desperate. The child doesn’t deserve to die, not when he barely _lived._ ”

 

Tenn sucks in a breath.

 

“We took the risk. Father and Mother knew someone from Lama, and they insisted that he was better off there. We managed to sneak the child past the borders, but…” His grip tightens. “The child won’t stop crying. He didn’t want to leave. Not when he could never return. I….” There is a sharp inhale. “His cries alerted the authorities, and while the soldiers of Lama managed to escape with him, my parents were caught.”

 

Gaku feels his heart stop.

 

“Were they…?”

 

“They were sentenced to death,” Tenn answers, and Gaku clenches his hands into fists. “I was spared because the Royal Family saw my potential, so I was made into an apprentice for the current High Priest instead. However….” Tenn grits his teeth. “To teach me a lesson, they made me watch my parents’ execution.”

 

There is a terrible feeling in Gaku’s mouth, and he feels like throwing up. He feels himself shake with anger and _sadness_ for the boy in front of him. His fists tighten, his nails digging painfully into the skin. He is positive it is enough to draw blood.

 

“That’s…” Gaku rubs a hand against his face, searching for the right words. “Tenn, that’s -,”

 

“Which is why,” Tenn continues, startling Gaku. He drops his arms to his side and lifts up his head to look at Gaku properly in the eyes. His gaze is clear and determined, his lips pulled into a thin line.

 

“That is why you must leave,” he finally says, “Leave while you can. And if you ever find my brother, tell him to never return.”

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Gaku doesn’t return to Sirena for a whole week, and Tenn thinks he finally left for good. He tells himself it is for good, despite the strange ache in his heart.

 

On the ninth day, however, as he kneels by the rivers to carry out his usual cleansing, he sees a flash of silver. He stands up straight and turns.

 

“You’re a fool,” Tenn says.

 

“I won’t leave you here alone,” Gaku says with conviction. “Not when loneliness has been your only companion for the past years.”

 

“You’re an absolute fool,” Tenn repeats, but he walks towards him, closing the distance between them within a few strides. “You’re the most foolish person I’ve ever met.” He grabs hold of the material of Gaku’s jacket and grips it tight. Wordlessly, he presses his forehead against Gaku’s chest. “I won’t be responsible for you,” he whispers. “I refuse to.”

 

Gaku wraps his arms around Tenn, and pulls him closer. He looks up at the sky.

 

“I know, pretty one.”

 

*

*

*

*

*

(Gaku thinks he loves the High Priest of Sirena.)

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

(Tenn doesn’t know what to name the emotion he feels for the soldier and Prince of Lama.)

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Tenn finds Gaku lying on the grass not too far from the borders, staring mindlessly at the night sky.

 

“What are you thinking?” he asks, moving to sit beside him.

 

“Oh? Is the pretty one curious?” Gaku teases.

 

“You don’t have to answer, then,” Tenn says with a huff.

 

“My future,” Gaku answers regardless. He continues to stare at the sky, and for the first time in a while, the usual playfulness on his face is replaced with a deep thoughtfulness. “Or rather, _our_ future.”

 

Tenn stills.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Gaku keeps quiet. Tenn waits, bracing himself for the answer. Gaku always has so much to say, so seeing him so wrapped up in his thoughts unnerves him. It’s rare for his friend to be visibly worried, for someone as reckless and carefree as him.

 

“During the time I was absent from Sirena, Alba announced a war against us,” Gaku whispers, “As the head military officer and the Prince, I am to take part in it.”

 

Tenn freezes, all words stuck in his throat. He turns to Gaku in shock, his lips parted but no words coming out. He blinks slowly, processing Gaku’s words and their implication in his mind.

 

Gaku taking part in the war would mean…

 

“I won’t get to see you in a while,” Gaku continues, as if reading his mind. He turns to look at Tenn, and there is an expression on his face - a mixture of regret, heartbreak and perhaps… worry. “Or…” Gaku hesitates. “At all.”

 

The lump in Tenn’s throat grows steadily.

 

“I might die,” Gaku adds in a quiet voice. “There is always that possibility.”

 

“Then, go,” Tenn whispers back. “I cannot stop you.” He stands up and turns away from Gaku to hide his expression. There are so much emotions bubbling in his chest that Tenn fears that if he is not careful, he might say the wrong thing.

 

Or not say anything at all.

 

“Pretty one,” says Gaku. He is still lying on the grass, his gaze back to the night sky. The moon is brighter tonight - brighter than Tenn has ever seen it be.

 

“What is it?”

 

There is a quiet exhale.

 

“Will you miss me?”

 

Tenn clenches his fists. He doesn’t look at Gaku.

 

“No.” He fights to keep his voice even. “I will not.”

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Two nights before he is to leave for war, Gaku sneaks into Sirena again, and into Tenn’s home.

 

Tenn is waiting for him, as if expecting him. In the dimness of his room, Gaku sees that Tenn is dressed simply this time - no longer the fancy and elaborate attire of the High Priest garment, but instead a loose nightgown which slips off one of his shoulders. His light eyes reflects the moonlight which bathes him in a soft glow, making him look more ethereal than he already is.

 

The pair continues to look at each other in silence.

 

Slowly, Gaku stretches out his arms towards him.

 

“Tenn,” he whispers.

 

Wordlessly, Tenn closes the distance between them and crashes against Gaku as he throws himself into his arms. His lips graze Gaku’s chin for half a second before they finally found Gaku’s own lips, capturing them into a kiss.

 

Gaku feels a sharp pain when Tenn bites his bottom lip before deepening the kiss with everything he has.

 

He lets him.

 

“Gaku,” Tenn whispers, hands tangled in Gaku’s hair. His lips graze the Prince’s throat, his breath hot and shuddered against his skin. “Gaku.”

 

He says Gaku’s name like a prayer, and Gaku closes his eyes before taking everything Tenn has to offer him.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Gaku never knows desperation until he feels Tenn pressed up against him, his bare skin hot, electrifying every senses Gaku has. He feels warm breath against the side of his throat as Tenn breathes out shakily. His delicate hands are pressed up against Gaku’s bare chest, and when Gaku leans in to mouth along the base of Tenn’s throat, he hears a hitch of breath.

 

In the dimness of the room, Gaku looms over Tenn on the bed. His light hair is fanned across the pillow as he stares up at Gaku, his gaze clearer than ever before. His lips are parted, steady breaths escaping from them every once in a while.

 

In the silence of the room, Gaku could hear Tenn’s heartbeat.

 

“Are you sure?” Gaku asks softly.

 

Tenn reaches out to wrap his arms around Gaku’s neck. There is a ghost of a smile on his pretty, youthful face.

 

“Yes.”

 

Gaku closes his eyes briefly.

 

“Then, I’ll give you everything I have,” he says with conviction.

 

He leans in and captures Tenn’s lips into a searing kiss.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

(When Tenn wakes up the next day, he wakes up alone. He expects it, so he clutches his blanket and wills the pain in his chest to go away.)

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

A week turns into a month which turns into a year.

 

Tenn has not heard of Gaku once. He doesn’t expect to, but he couldn’t help but to hope.

 

Lama emerged victorious from war against Alba but there were many casualties, as reported by Yamato to Tenn one day in a casual conversation. The Princes and the soldiers suffered many losses despite the victory - some died, some went missing. The musician said it all in a bored tone, but he eyed the High Priest regardless for a reaction.

 

Tenn continued to stare out of the window, giving him none.

 

Another 6 months passed and no signs of Gaku. Riku, the Prince’s previous aide, ended up ascending the throne, being the only one eligible. Tenn accepted the news with a bitter taste of his mouth - how strong had the child gotten after the years of separation?

 

No one’s heard from Gaku, and one night before going to bed, Tenn decided to accept that he is dead.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

“I have a friend at the borders,” Yamato comments one day, idly polishing his flute.

 

“Hm.” Tenn stares out of the window, nursing his tea.

 

“Why do you think the Prince can easily get into Sirena for the past few months of last year?”

 

Tenn stills. Slowly, he turns to Yamato, who meets his shaky gaze with a calm, almost impassive one. Silence passes for a few seconds, before the musician puts down his flute and sighs.

 

“Not everyone agrees to the rules, Tenn,” says Yamato, his tone almost bored, “Especially such an unreasonable one. There have been more people escaping this planet than you think, High Priest. Maybe if you weren’t so wrapped up in your own thoughts, you would have noticed.”

 

Tenn feels the bite in his words, but chooses to ignore it. He furrows his brows.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” he asks carefully.

 

Yamato stares at him back.

 

“Five nights from now, there will be a change in military officers guarding the borders. Which means, for a very short window of time, the borders will be left unguarded while the transition happens. Which means -,”

 

“Are you _insane_?” Tenn all but thunders, “How could you even suggest --,”

 

Yamato remains unperturbed, even unimpressed by Tenn’s outbursts. He shrugs, picking his flute back up. He presses it against his lips, getting ready to play it.

 

“If it’s not for that soldier of yours,” he says idly. “Then, for your brother, whom I don’t doubt has been waiting for you since.”

 

Yamato plays a tune. Tenn turns around and leaves.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

One day, for the first time in many, many years, Tenn left Sirena for Lama.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

He stands atop of a hill, staring out into the kingdom with a wistful expression on his face. From his spot, he can see the bustling activity at the Ports, and the guards carrying out patrols in the villages. He thinks he sees a familiar mass of red hair, and a smile curves his lips. His gaze is fond as he watches Riku - now King - walking alongside the guards, smiling at the people around him.

 

The child never changes, it would seem.

 

He moves to sit on the grass, drawing his knees together against his chest before placing his chin on top of them. He hums to himself, enjoying the cool breeze. The air feels different in Lama - the usual smell of water he is used to is replaced by a hint of metal, and the breeze feels warmer here.

 

Regardless, he loves it. He could learn to get used to it, even.

 

He closes his eyes. For the first time, he allows his mind to ponder. Fleeting images of a familiar face flash through his mind repeatedly, and the voice he is so used to hearing rings in his ear. There is a growing ache in his heart as Tenn allows himself to remember the man he has grown to accept as part of his daily life, now suddenly ripped away from him.

 

He feels wetness against his cheeks, and a heaviness in his chest.

 

“You fool,” he whispers to himself.

 

“Who is?”

 

Tenn’s eyes snap open. Startled, he lifts his head and turns, eyes widening when he sees the owner of the voice.

 

Standing behind him, dressed in peasant’s garment and bandages which covered almost half his face and most of his left arm, is Gaku.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

“Gaku,” Tenn breathes. “You…”

 

“You would not believe how many people wanted to kill me during the war,” says Gaku, sounding amused, “I was forced to go into hiding for a while, and it’s only now I can return.” He extends his arms outwards. “How have you been, pretty one?”

 

Tenn closes the distance between them within a few strides, curls his fingers into a fist and punches Gaku on the face.

 

Gaku staggers back. Tenn’s punch isn’t all that powerful, to be honest, but him not expecting the blow and the intensity of Tenn’s anger behind the punch is enough to knock Gaku a few steps, before falling onto the ground. He gazes up at Tenn in surprise, and is greeted with Tenn’s thunderous expression.

 

“Nearly. Two. Years,” Tenn spits out, “18 months and I heard nothing from you. I thought you were _dead_!” Tenn drops to his knees in front of Gaku and reaches out to slam his fists against Gaku’s chest. “I waited, and hoped, and _prayed._ And when I still heard nothing, I had to convince myself that I wasn’t hurting!”

 

Gaku’s eyes widen.

 

“Tenn…”

 

Tenn slams his fists against Gaku’s chest repeatedly as he continues to seethe. “All of that…. For _nothing_! I was hurting for nothing! I-I…” He chokes, before Gaku hears a sob rise out of the boy’s face. His expression twists in alarm when he feels something wet land on his lap, before he sees the tears rolling down Tenn’s cheeks.

 

“You fool,” Tenn whispers in a choked sob, “Did you enjoy making a fool out of me?”

 

“What? No!” Gaku grabs Tenn’s hands, pushing himself into a sitting position. “I was in hiding! I couldn’t contact _anyone._ ” He makes a desperate face, hoping Tenn would believe him. “I couldn’t even leave this planet. I-I... “ He breathes out slowly. “I wanted to see you, Tenn.”

 

Tenn glares at him through tear-filled eyes. “What a liar.”

 

Gaku pulls Tenn’s hands closer to him, effectively dragging the boy along with them, before enveloping Tenn into an embrace. Tenn struggles, wriggling in Gaku’s firm hold.

 

“Let me go --! Let me -- I hate you! You _stupid_ , _idiotic_ , poor excuse of a Prince!” Tenn screams. “Let me go! _I hate you_!” He breathes out harshly. “I hate you. I hate you so much!”

 

“I love you, Tenn.”

 

Tenn stills.

 

“I’m sorry that I made you wait,” Gaku whispers, “I really am. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

Tenn scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Well, you did.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Tenn feels his vision blur when fresh new tears gathered in his eyes. He exhales shakily and weakly pushes his fists against Gaku’s chest one last time. “You foolish Prince,” he says hoarsely, before finally breaking into tears.

 

He cries earnestly against Gaku’s chest, pouring out all the bubbling emotions previously trapped inside his heart. He cries until his frame shakes and his throat goes raw and his voice fades into a hoarse whisper. He cries until his head hurts and his eyes turn red.

 

Tenn cries out all the hurt inside him until there is nothing left.

 

All the while, Gaku continues to hold him as he stares upwards at the sky.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

“Say it again.”

 

“Say what?”

 

“... You know what I mean.”

 

A smirk. Strong arms wrap around Tenn’s small shoulder. He smells a familiar scent of metal and earth.

 

“I love you, Tenn.”

 

There is a faint smile on the Priest’s face.

 

“To love and to be loved,” he whispers, “To take responsibility of a person...I…”

 

He closes his eyes.

 

“I don’t mind such a thing.”

*

*

*

*

*

 

Tenn says Gaku’s name in a quiet murmur, before finally saying the four-letter word back to him.

 


	2. Extra: The Red Haired Boy and the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Gaku met Riku, he was like a wild animal.

When Gaku first met Riku, the boy was akin to a wild animal.

 

Gaku was 18, then, and on his first unsupervised hunt - as unsupervised as the first-in-line Prince of Lama can be. He already counted his blessings when he was only given 2 guards instead of the usual dozen. It was an obvious downgrade, and while it didn’t necessarily reflect his father’s trust in him or his capabilities, Gaku was grateful all the same.

 

He was clearing the paths in front of him when one of the guards suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. Surprised by the sudden movement, he let out a yelp before he could help himself and his mouth was immediately clamped by the guard.

 

“Apologies, Your Highness,” the guard hissed, “But there is someone near.”

 

As if on cue, something flashed past him, and the other guard barely had time to dodge before Gaku heard something loud hitting the tree trunk in front of them, before followed by silence. Gaku peered.

 

There were three kunais buried into the tree trunk.

 

“Your Highness, we must leave,” said the other guard urgently, “There seems to be a -,”

 

There was another loud sound, before the guard suddenly stumbled back and sank to his knees. He let out a gurgled choke as his hands moved disjointedly in front of him, like a broken clockwork doll. Gaku’s eyes widened in shock when he saw something buried deep inside the guard’s stomach.

 

Kunais. Like the ones on the tree.

 

Gaku felt himself being dragged backwards and he barely had time to register the fact that the remaining guard was pulling him away.

 

“Run, Your Highness! There’s someone here out to -,”

 

Gaku saw a flash of silver, and the guard dropped to the ground. There was a kunai stuck to his head.

 

He was dead.

 

Gaku gritted his teeth, hand gripping the sword at his side tightly. He glanced around warily, already poised to attack.

 

“Who are you?” he called out, “Come out and face me properly!”

 

He heard shuffling of movements and caught sight of the bushes beside him moving. He hurriedly turned towards it and without warning, he reached out and parted the shrubbery with his hands.

 

He heard a snarl akin to a wild animal, and something sharp sinking into his hand.

 

He withdrew his hand with a yelp of pain. There were bite marks on his hand, with blood already oozing from the wound. It wasn’t serious, but it still hurt, and it only added to Gaku’s anger. He heard movements again coming from the bushes.

 

Gritting his teeth, he withdrew his sword and sliced away the shrubbery. He drove the sword forward where he knew the source of the sound came from, and his lips pulled into a smug smile when he felt his sword making contact with something.

 

“Come out, you -,”

 

His words died on his lips when he saw what his sword made contact with.

 

The tip of the sword was pressed against the junction of a throat of a young boy, just hard enough to draw trickles of blood.

 

With red hair as bright as the sun and eyes as sharp as jewels, the young boy dressed in tattered clothing glared at him from inside the bushes, with an expression filled with distrust.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

“I know you,” Gaku murmured, withdrawing his sword and moving to kneel closer to  the child.

 

The boy moved back, eyes sharp and wary, his arsenal of kunais already in his hands. He was full of tension and looked as if he was ready to strike at any given moment. He was like a frightened, caged animal, driven to the corner and acting only out of fear and self-defense.

 

The mixture of fear and anger on the boy’s face did not suit him - especially not for someone so young.

 

“You’re that child who father brought in 2 years ago,” Gaku continued, “An orphan, are you not? You were meant to be raised an assassin.” Which would explain his skills, but not the current state he was in. “Where is your master, kid? The one who took care of you these past couple of years.”

 

The boy bared his teeth when Gaku tried to move closer to him, but he did not move away. He was still gripping his kunais tightly, as if his life depended on those weapons. He seemed smaller than he already was, and Gaku recalled a fuzzy memory of seeing him occasionally on the castle grounds, his hand held by an older man - another government assassin who was to be the boy’s caretaker. The boy had such a scared and confused expression on his face then, but it was nothing compared to now.

 

“Where is your master, kid?” Gaku asked again, as sternly as he could. “You best answer me truthfully. You just killed two palace guards. Your actions hold heavy consequences.”

 

The boy glared at him. “If I answer you honestly, would the weight of my actions lessen, then?” He bared his teeth again, looking more and more like a wild animal. “I am no orphan. I have a family of my own.”

 

“Then, where are they?” Gaku asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

 

The boy hesitated, his gaze darting to the side. “Not here.”

 

“Obviously,” Gaku answered, rolling his eyes. He sighed. “Look, kid. My father brought you personally to the castle, and you play an important role, even for your age. Why are you out here instead, dressed like a beggar and acting like an animal? I am sure your master did not raise you to be like this.”

 

“My _master_ ,” The boy spat on the word as if it was poison. “ - is dead. I killed him.”

 

Gaku was stunned into silence.

 

A slow smile crept onto the boy’s face, looking more eerie than anything else. “I planned it the whole time I was with him. It took a while to distract him, but I finally did.” He lifted up his hand, the kunais gleaming in the dark. “I stabbed two of these into his heart and walked out of the place. I did not turn back once.”

 

“Why would you do that?” Gaku demanded. His head spun as the gravity of the boy’s words sunk into him. This boy had just killed one of the top assassins of Lama, and one of his father’s prized possessions. If word got out about the real reason of his death -

 

The boy snarled. “I do not want to be _here_ any longer. This is not my home. I will -,”

 

Without warning, the boy’s frame started to shake as he let out of series of coughs, startling Gaku. He covered his mouth as he continued to cough, each one louder than the ones before.

 

“H-hey--!”

 

Gaku’s eyes widened when the boy withdrew his mouth from his hand and saw the specks of blood on his palm. The boy stared at him with a glazed expression for a brief moment before he let out one last exhale and fell forward.

 

Gaku barely had time to catch the boy as he slumped into unconsciousness.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Gaku thanked his lucky stars there was a cave nearby. As he lit up the fire, the boy - wrapped in Gaku’s coat - stirred, fingers twitching on the ground as he returned to consciousness.

 

“W-where -,” A loud cough escaped the boy’s lips, making him double over. He rolled to his side, covering his mouth as he coughed multiple times, his expression tight with pain. He looked pitiful, and Gaku pitied him greatly.

 

“You have a fever, kid,” Gaku replied gruffly, “How long have you been hiding out here?”

 

The boy did not answer him. After his cough subsided, he stared at his hand again, dirtied with specks of blood. There were traces of it at the corner of the boy’s lips, and Gaku noticed the beginning of tears welling in the boy’s eyes.

 

The prince sighed. He really did look pitiful.

 

“What is my father thinking? Turning a frail child like you into an assassin,” Gaku mumbled, tone filled with frustration. He glanced at the boy, studying him. The boy continued staring at his hands, as if determined to ignore him. “I heard you are very good at what you do. There were rumours that you were supposed to inherit your master’s title once you came of age. But here you are, clearly frail of health. It doesn’t add up to the story.”

 

The boy remained silent, but a tear managed to leak from his left eye. He coughed again, but it was quieter and did not rack the boy’s body as much as before.

 

Gaku’s expression softened. “You suffered harsh trainings, didn’t you? How did your body managed to keep up?”

 

“There were times where I could have died,” the boy whispered. He rolled onto his back, staring at the cave ceiling listlessly. “But that man forced me to live. He made sure I survived, even though I didn’t want to.” He laughed humorlessly. “I was good at my job, as you said. But it was because I was forced to be.” He placed a hand over his eyes. “I’ve suffered throughout my life due to my weak body, but these past 2 years had been pure hell.”

 

Gaku continued to tend the fire, choosing to listen instead of speaking.

 

“I hated my job. I am not meant to kill people,” the boy said again.

 

“You are good at it.”

 

“I hate it, regardless. If my brother knew, he would be ashamed.”

 

Gaku paused. “Your… brother?”

 

The boy rolled to his side, hiding his face from view. He coughed again and shivered, wrapping the coat closer to him. He was still for a brief moment, and Gaku considered letting him sleep off his fever, but the boy spoke again.

 

“I am not an orphan, but the King is right. I do not have a family. Not in Lama.” The boy sucked in a breath. “I was sent away here by my parents… whom I haven’t heard of since then.”

 

The implication of his words hung heavily in the air. Gaku focused on the crackle of the fire, instead of the way the boy’s frame trembled.

 

“I want to go back,” the boy whispered, “But I know I can’t. And shouldn’t… But I -,” A choked sob. “I miss him. My brother.”

 

Gaku did not say a thing. He himself had many brothers, but he shared no real relationships with them aside that of blood. He was raised both with and separate from his siblings. Closely in terms of physical proximity, but distant in terms of emotional bonding.

 

But he understood the longing and loneliness in the boy’s tone. It was hard not to, for he felt those two emotions almost every day of his life.

 

“What do you want to do now?” asked Gaku. “Your frail health won’t get you far if you want to leave Lama, and my father will surely look for you even if you did.” He sighed. “You are considered valuable due to your skills, and while he may not necessarily care for you, he does want you on his side.”

 

“Your father is garbage,” the boy said truthfully.

 

Gaku barked out a laugh, not expecting the statement, but thrilled by it all the same. “I share your sentiment.”

 

“But you are not,” the boy continued, finally turning towards him. The light from the fire illuminated his face, enhancing the brightness of his eyes. “I have observed you for two years, and you are different from the other Princes. And from the King.”

 

“Oh? How so?”

 

The boy’s eyes were bright and clear as he gazed at him, despite the fever raging through his body. “You have  compassion. I can… I can feel it.” He placed a hand against his chest. “Here. In my heart.”

 

“You’re a sentimental one, aren’t you?” Gaku teased.

 

There was a ghost of a smile on the boy’s face. “My brother has said the same thing.”

 

Gaku poked the fire one last time, before tossing away the stick and leaning against the cave wall. He folded his arms, and let out a breath.

 

“Get some sleep, kid,” he murmured, already closing his eyes. “We will think of what you will do tomorrow.”

 

He heard a shuffle of movements. The boy exhaled loudly, like a mixture of a shudder and sigh. “Alright.”

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

When Gaku woke up, the sun was up and he boy was already in a sitting position, staring at him curiously. Gaku’s coat was still wrapped around his small shoulders, and the kunais were strapped to his side. Gaku said nothing as he gazed warily at the boy.

 

“Good morning, Prince,” said the boy, a small smile gracing his face.

 

Gaku raised an eyebrow. “You seem better.”

 

“I am not as sick as I was yesterday,” replied the boy.

 

“That is good.”

 

The boy stood up, suddenly, before turning around, his back facing Gaku.

 

“I will go back to the castle,” he said.  “But not for the King.”

 

Gaku tilted his head. “Hm?”

 

“I wish to serve you, instead, Prince. Until the day you become King, and even after that.”

 

The boy turned back to face him again as he said this. His  face was filled with determination which took even Gaku by surprise. He did not expect such answer from him, especially after what he had done the day before. He seemed so eager to escape then, so what changed his mind?

 

“You are different,” the boy answered, as if reading his mind, “And while you slept… I had been thinking. I was acting rashly, and I knew that escaping Lama without a proper plan would just cause me more trouble so I…” The boy bit his lip. “If I have to return to Lama, I want it to be a decision I will not regret.”

 

Gaku hummed. “And how are you sure that by serving me, you will not regret not leaving?”

 

“Like I said, I’ve been watching you,” the boy replied, “Unlike the current King, you act in the interest of the citizens. You care for them. And if I am to serve anyone in this country, I’d rather be it a person who does not think of only himself.” The boy gripped the coat tighter around him. “If I have to kill again… I…” He chewed on his bottom lip.

 

“While it is distasteful, the kingdom of Lama still needs people like you,” Gaku admitted, his expression serious, “As a line of defense, if you will. So, if you were to remain here, as long as my father is King, you may have to continue being an assassin. In fact, even if one day, I am to be crowned King, you may still be required to continue such profession.” His gaze was cool. “Are you still willing, kid?”

 

The boy’s expression did not crumble, and Gaku had to admit that he was impressed. “I may not like it, but I will do what I must,” he answered with conviction, “My only condition is that I am to serve you, and not the King.”

 

Gaku smirked. “You have so much trust in me.”

 

The boy smiled back. “I want to have trust in my own future. And if choosing you will potentially make it better, I am willing to make that gamble.”

 

The Prince barked out a laugh. “You may be frail physically, but you are definitely strong, kid.” He patted his chest. “Here. I can feel it in my heart.”

 

“You are sentimental, as well, Prince,” the boy teased.

 

Gaku closed his eyes, still smiling. “Someone has to be.”

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

“What is your name, kid?” Gaku asked a while later, as the pair trekked through the forest.

 

They had just finished burying the guards who were killed, and Gaku remembered watching the boy kneeling on the ground, hands clasped together as he prayed with his head ducked, in front of the two makeshift graves. He thought he heard the boy apologize.

 

Something had twinged in his heart. Perhaps the boy was right. Although he was good at it, the boy was not meant to kill people.

 

He clenched his fist, If he had more power… then, perhaps he could -

 

The boy spoke, breaking his reverie.

 

“...Here in Lama, I am renamed Erin,” the boy replied, his eyes downcast as he walked, “But once upon a time, my name was Riku.”

 

Gaku stared forward, mulling over his words.

 

“Then,” he answered carefully, “Riku.”

 

Riku stopped in his tracks and spun around to face Gaku, his expression shocked, but delighted all the same. Gaku had a feeling that no one must have called him by that name in a long while. The twinge in his heart grew, and he felt a surge of protectiveness towards Riku.

 

“Yes, Your Highness?” Riku asked, his tone hopeful.

 

Gaku allowed himself to smile. “When we return to the castle, I will declare you as my attendant. If you no longer wish to kill, I will try my best to convince my father to not force you to. It will be difficult, as you are considered the best, but I will try.” He reached out towards Riku. “Do you accept my proposition?”

 

Riku merely stared back, too stunned to reply. Gaku thought he looked touched,even, and this alone made Gaku’s expression soften.

 

“Lama may not originally be your home,” he added, “But I will try to make it yours from now on. I cannot guarantee that you will be happy immediately, or you will feel that you belong here, but you can rest assure that I will give my all towards that goal. If you continue to remain by my side, Riku, I will promise that I will never make you regret such decision.”

 

His words must have broke something in Riku as the boy choked once, before tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried in earnest. He covered his face with his hands as he cried, his shoulders trembling. Gaku let him cry; he wondered how long since the boy was allowed to do so.

 

Ever so slowly, he saw Riku nod his head.

 

“I accept, Your Highness,” said Riku, his voice still shaky from crying, but his eyes were bright. He smiled, and it was as brilliant as the sun itself. “I will stay by your side, Your Highness. For as long as I can.”

 

Gaku smiled and nodded. He reached out to pat Riku’s hair.

 

“Then, let us return together, Riku.”

 

Riku wiped away the last of his tears. He nodded once, his smile still bright as ever.

 

“Mmph!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA The Hoshi Meguri character profiles were released yesterday and I was so pleased that Riku and Gaku's descriptions mostly fit my headcannons. The extra information just gave me so much more ideas for worldbuilding and I just had to get this out.
> 
> [Tenn's name as Sardinia, though. /rolls over]
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> When Hoshi Meguri's concept came out, lemme tell you I was in **love**. The outfits are so gorgeous and the setting is hnnnnghhh. So much potential for a good AU. I can't wait for the event later this fall.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! You can also talk to me at @tennssi0907 over on Twitter! I have other IDOLiSH7 works over at my old pseud, "fanficloverme96" if you wanna check them out~


End file.
